Tiva: Forbidden Love
by pyrodaggers
Summary: One-Shot: Is Tony and Ziva's love forbidden? Or can they be together?


My name is Ziva David. I want to be in a relationship, but I can't seem to find the right guy. Sure, Michael and Ray were nice guys, but they turned out to be killers. Who knows, maybe the man I've been searching for, has been there all this. Having my back through thick and thin...and I didn't realize it until now.

I woke up, got dressed, and went to wake Tony up. He lives in the apartment next to me. I knocked on the door, which was stupid because I had a key, so I unlocked the door and went towards his bedroom. He was laid sideways in the bed; he looked so peaceful, but he had to wake up. One, I was his ride to work, because his car got high jacked and the highjacker crashed in a high-speed chase.

"Tony, time for work. Get up."

"Ehh..." He moaned.

"I didn't want to do this but..." I poured a bottle of water on his head.

He jumped up and stood on his bed, in a stance. No shoes, no shirt, and in boxers. One word...Yummy. I had to look away because I was becoming seduced by him. I have never felt that way about him before, why is it happening now? I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help it.

"Why did you look away from me, Ziva? Do I look that bad?"

"Haha...no. Actually, you are very good looking. I just cannot let myself..."

"You can't let yourself...fall in love with me?"

"Yes...we are late for work; we need to go."

I ran outside and jumped into my car. When he got in, we drove to work. On the way there, I put my hand on my thigh and then I felt something touch it. I looked down and it was Tony's hand. I glanced over at him and he just smiled.

"I am sorry, Tony, but I cannot do this again."

"Why not? I'm not Michael or Ray. I've been there for you and-"

I slammed on the brake when I reached a parking spot. I got out and went to the elevator, Tony was right behind me. I pressed a button and waited. It moved a bit and then Tony flipped the switch.

"Why can't you do this anymore?"

"...I-Everytime I get that close to someone, they either are a killer or I always get hurt in the end." I reached over to flip the switch to turn the elevator back on and Tony's hand was put lightly put on mine, to stop me.

My back was already against the wall and his body was against mine. His fingers entwined into mine.

"At least try? I'm not a killer and I won't hurt you, Ziva, you know that."

"I do not know if I can." There were cameras in the elevator...Thank God.

He put his hand on my cheek and kissed me. It was so passionate and intense that I couldn't help myself. I kissed him back and he grabbed my knee. He brought it up to his thigh, and then I grabbed his shirt and brought him closer. I didn't think we could've gotten any closer, until he put his other hand on the lower-mid part of my back and brought me _much_ closer. Then the phone rang.

"...it is...Gibbs. What...should I say?" I said trying to catch my breath from the most wonderful kiss that I have ever had.

"Tell him we got stuck in traffic and we're now on our way up."

I answered the phone.

"Where the hell are you two!" Gibbs yelled.

"We are on our up now. We had gotten stuck in traffic."

"Alright, just hurry up!"

"We are, Gibbs." Then he hung up.

"We need to straighten ourselves up. We are a mess." Tony smiled.

"Yeah." I smiled back.

We straightened ourselves up and held each other's hand until the doors opened. The doors opened and we walked out. Gibbs wasn't there, but McGee was. He looked at me funny.

"What is it, McGee!"

"Your hair's a mess," He looked over at Tony. "So is yours."

"Crap!" We both said as we fixed it.

"Did something happen between you two in the elevator?"

"If you are asking did we fight? No. Did we make-out in the elevator? Yeah. Anymore details you want to know, Probie?" Tony snapped.

"Gibbs is not going to like hearing that."

"Gibbs is not going to find out about it." I looked at him with a glare.

"I'm not going to find out about what, Agent David?"

"That they were making-out in the elevator."

"MCGEE!" Tony and I screamed.

"DiNozzo! David! Get your asses over here!"

He head slapped both of us at the same time.

"What in the hell have I said about rule twelve! How did it happen?"

I told him everything...yes, the part in the car too.

"Alright, show me." He crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry...what?" Tony exclaimed.

"Show me what you were doing in the elevator."

We didn't argue because we knew that we would just get into more trouble. So we did as he said.

"Wow, you two were really hands on." McGee stared at me.

"Off limits, McOogle." Tony said.

Abby runs in with Palmer not far behind her. She stops when she sees us.

"What's going on in here?"

"They're showing us what they were doing in the elevator this morning."

"Okay, McGee! I do believe everyone in the whole sector heard you when you told Gibbs." I glared.

"Pay up, Jimmy." She held out her hand and he gave her twenty dollars.

"Really, Abbs? You had a bet on this would happen?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

"A good one. You guys need to stop this crap right now."

I let go of Tony, but he still had his hand on my back.

"No." Tony said sternly.

"Heh...no? Stop this, or I'm going to make your lives' a living hell!"

"We don't care! You can hurt us, you can torcher us, but that's not going to tear us apart."

The rest of the day _was_ hell. Gibbs kept teaming me up with McGee. Its not that I don't like teaming up with McGee, I do; but I just wanted to be with Tony. He the first person that I have ever loved like this. Gibbs kept teaming his self up with Tony. He didn't leave us alone for five seconds.

The day was finally over and we started to head home, then Abby got my attention.

"Ziva! Gibbs wants you to sleep over at my house for the night."

"Why? I have my own house and I'm going to sleep there tonight. Maybe some other time, Abby."

"You have no choice. He's at your house and he's not going to let you anywhere near Tony."

"That bastard! Okay, let us go."

We arrived at her house and she got out some blankets for me to sleep on the couch. She brought her coffin into the living room to sleep in there with me. My phone rang, it was Tony. I guess he was being sneaking because he didn't call me by my name.

"Hey, Abbs." He said.

"Hey, Gibbs." I played along so that Abby wouldn't know I was talking to Tony.

"Sure, we can talk at the diner."

"The diner? Okay, I will meet you there."

"Okay, bye." He hung up.

"Abby, Gibbs wants me to meet him at the diner to talk about Tony." I am a very good liar; I was trained to lie when I was with Mossad.

"Alright, you can go. Just promise me you wont shoot him?"

"I promise." I smiled and left.

I met Tony at the diner and we talked.

"I missed you so much, Tony." I hugged him.

"I missed you too, Ziva." He kissed the top of my head.

"You know, I have never felt this way about anyone; not even Ray or Michael."

"Me either; not even Jeanne. I love you, Ziva."

"I love you too, Tony."

We talked for hours, and then we heard tires screech. It was Gibbs' car. Tony grabbed my hand and pulled me.

"Come on. We cant let him see us."

We made a run for it and we heard two doors shut.

"HEY!" Gibbs yelled at us.

We stopped and turned around. Gibbs and Abby stood there with arms crossed.

"You lied to both of us. We are separating you two right now!" Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

He grabbed Tony's arm and Abby grabbed mine.

"TONY!" I screamed.

Tony pulled out his gun and aimed it at Gibbs. Gibbs pulled his out and aimed it at Tony. Tony snatched me from Abby's grip and guarded me with his arm.

"Put the guns down!" Abby screamed.

"We can't do that, Abby." Tony said.

I heard four shots and Tony fell to the ground; Gibbs was still standing.

"TONY! NOO!" I screamed in horror.

I bent down beside him and he was coughing up blood. He grabbed my shirt and then he stopped breathing. I got up and shoved Gibbs to the ground.

"You killed him!"

"I had to! He had his gun aimed at me! I was protecting myself!"

I brought out my gun.

"You could have put one in his leg! Instead, you put four in his chest!" I put my gun to his chest.

"You loved him."

"Yes, I did! Now I will never get to share that with him any longer! Unless...I kill myself."

"Don't do that! It's not worth your life, Ziva!"

I stood up and put the gun to my head.

"Tell my father, that I am sorry; but I loved Tony and I want to be with him forever."

"ZIVA!"

I pulled the trigger. Everything went black and then I woke up in a white area. I saw Tony talking to a woman with black hair and a hole in her forehead. Both of them were dressed in white; they were so beautiful.

"Tony?"

"Ziva!" He ran over and picked me up. He spun me around then set me down.

"Who is this?" I pointed to the woman.

"This is Kate."

"It is nice to meet you."

We talked forever. We then realized that this was our new home and we lived happy ever after, with no more worries.


End file.
